Cold Wet Rain
by Of Hellbat and Psycho
Summary: Temari just started her junior year at Konoha High School. It's not her old school, Suna High School and she hates it. On the first day she runs into Hidan, a guy just like her. What happens when she learns there is so much more to him? HidanXTemari. H.


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this story.

A/N: I am in love with this couple. Some of you might know that from my other story, Press Corpse. Well the idea is the same. And this might be the first story I write that doesn't have an OOC person! Wow!

* * *

Scowling, I marched out of the school building, hating it. It was my first day there and I already hated it. It was nothing like my old school. Everyone was a bunch of sheep! They all dressed the same and glared at me as I walked through the halls. Just wait 'til they see Gaara and Kankuro tomorrow! All because I was 'goth'. The term doesn't exist! Gothic was a style of architecure! Not a fucking label! I was fuming.

I walked in the rain. It rained a lot here in Konoha. Not at all like Suna. In Suna it was nice and hot. Not cool and wet. Never cool and wet. Not even in the rainy season. A song I despise popped into my head. And wouldn't leave. Walking for a bit, I tried to get the damned song out of her head. Wasn't happenin'. Sighing, I opened my mouth.

_You had my heart and we'll never be world apart. _I hate this song. Hate it with a passion._  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star. Baby cause in the Dark, you can see shiny Cars.  
And that's when you need me there, with you I'll always share. Because... _I heard footsteps behind me. Didn't care. It wasn't like they were gonna hurt me or tell me to shut up. I'm strong and have a wonderful voice. _When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever, that I'll always be your friend. Took an oath, I'mma stick it out 'till the end. _Whoever it was now was walking behind me. _Now that it's raining more than ever. Know that we still have each other. _I closed my eyes. They now walked beside me. _You can stand under my Umbrella, You can stand under my Umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh), Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh), Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh), Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh). _It was just a matter of time before they walked around me.

"Nice voice, seriously," the guy said from next to me. I smirked. Even in this rainy hell hole there are people who aren't sheep! Looking over his clothes, he wore a black band T-shirt, large baggy red and black Tripp pants and his shoes were black steel toe boots.

"Too bad it killed the song," the guy said again, a smirk adorning his lips. My jaw dropped. How dare he!

"What did you say?!" I demanded, turning to glare that the offender. His smirk widened.

"I said, your voice killed the song," he said again. He looked me over. My blonde hair was in four pigtails, as usual. My shirt was a pink and black corset tank top, I wore a pink and black mini skirt that poofed out around her. Thigh high pink and black socks peeked out of my black leather boots that when up to mid-calf.

"And isn't that song a bit too 'preppy' for someone like you?" the guy asked, raising an eyebrow. The guy suddenly seemed familiar.

"What do you mean?! I was just singing! That doesn't mean I like the song! It got stuck in my head and I just wanted to get rid of it! And who are you to talk?! You listened! FUCKING SATANIST!" I yelled, marching forward. The guy matched my pace. Damn his long legs!

"Who are you calling a satanist?! I'm no goddamned satanist!" the guy yelled. Now he was offended.

"You! Who else?!" I yelled. We were receiving strange looks from people around us who were leaving into their houses or stores. Stores? Since when were we in the shopping district?

"Me?! I'm a fucking Christian, seriously!" the guy yelled, stopping in front of me. Growling, I attempted to walk around the annoyance. He grabbed my shoulder and swung me around to face him. There weren't many people left in the street.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you, bitch!" the guy said, fuming. I glared daggers at the guy.

"You've got a pretty wide vocabulary for a Christian, fuckfist!" I yelled. One man walked into his store and we were the only people in the street. The lightning and thunder was getting closer.

"Like I give a damn, seriously! I'm not a fucking Satanist!" the guy yelled. My anger flared.

"Then don't accuse me of killing a song!" I yelled. The guy glared back at me.

"Go to hell!" the guy shouted at me, our faces inches apart.

"I've been there, thank you! It's very nice!" I said saracasm bleeding in my voice. The guy growled.

"You're a fucking bitch, seriously!" he yelled.

"You're a goddamn motherfuc--!" I was interrupted midsentace. The guy wrapped an arm around my waist and shoulders and pulled me towards him, taking a step back. A loud _**BOOM! **_echoed in my eardrums and the hair on the back of my neck rose as static licked it. A flash of light made my vision white before returning to the rain. Turning around, I looked a black patch of land were the lightning had hit, were I had stood seconds before. Fear wrapped itself around my throat. I had almost died!

"Damn," The guy said from behind me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to a run down store that looked abandoned. He opened the door, dragging me with him. Inside looked as if a fire had demolished the place. The guy lead me past the blackened room and towards another door. He opened the door, a staircase leading down. He began to go down, me in tow.

"What the hell just happened?!" I demanded when we were in the basement. The guy was pacing around the concrete floor in the dark. There was a large wooden box next to me, so I sat down. I stared expectantly at the stranger.

"Saved your fucking life, that's what..." the guy said. He was still pacing. Occasionally he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. It was like he was thinking hard. Then he stopped and looked at me. Sighing, he rolled his eyes and sat down next to me on the floor.

"I'm Hidan," he said, looking at me. I nodded. Now I remembered him! He was in my science class. He had looked over at me when I walked in and snorted, like I was stupid or something. That was what set my day in a full hate circle. It had started with him and now it was ending with him. Joy.

"Sabaku no Temari," I returned. I watched him nod and look at the ground.

"I saved your life," he said, still in a trance. I rolled my eyes.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to thank you and be forever in your debt?" I asked, looking at Hidan. He shook his head and continued to think.

"This is bad. You should be dead, seriously," Hidan stood up and looked at me.

"Do you believe that there are things that we can't control or see?" Hidan asked. I looked at him blankly.

"Come again?" I asked, confused. Hidan sighed, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Hidan asked, his voice reeking with irration and impatience. I looked around. We were in a dark basement in a burnt down store, in a lightning storm, in the dark, in a town I didn't know. I grew wary.

"Why?" I asked, on edge. This guy was a fucking nutcase!

"Yes or no answer!" Hidan demanded, he had begun to pace again. I really didn't like this pacing thing.

"Um... kinda," I answered. Hidan stopped pacing and looked at the ceiling. I couldn't be sure if he was smirking or if he was smiling. He was so weird.

"Good. Prepare to be blown away!" Hidan said. He looked at me. It was a smile! And I thought the fuckfist was incapble of such a movement! Wait. I thought over what he just said. He had just asked if I believed in the supernatural, I said yes, and now he was telling me to be prepared to be blown away. Warning bells went off in my head. A little red flag you can say.

"What?!" I demanded. Not the best time to tell me fairies exist. I'm mad, I'm scared, and I'm wet! Not a good combination. He looked at me. Again with the looking thing! He walked over to the far wall. He better not start pacing again or so help me I'll--! My thoughts stopped in mid-thought as I watched him claw at the stone wall. Then, like a hurricane, a large gust of wind came from nowhere. A large stone door opened in the wall and I stared at it. Hidan stood next to the door, smirking. The door lead into darkness, since there was no light down here.

"So you coming or what?" Hidan asked. I scowled my meanest, but got up and walked over to the door. I walked into the door, Hidan right behind me. The door slammed behind us, we're engulfed in total darkness.

"You're a total blonde, ya know that?" Hidan says, his hand on my shoulder, pushing me forward. I freeze. Did I just walk into a trap? Hidan sighs, like he read my mind.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything wrong. I was just saying that you're blonde, staring at the door like your hamster had just growled at you!" Hidan said, his hand still on my shoulder. Not liking this.

"Well _sorry _for not immediately jumping to my feet and saying, 'Oh look! A door just appeared out of the wall! Let's go through it and see if we make it out to the other side!' Geez!" I said. I felt his hand tense on my shoulder. It was like he was battling with himself on whether or not to strangle me. I smirked. I had irked him again.

"I wouldn't provoke me right now if I were you! Seriously," Hidan said, his teeth clenched. His hand twitched. Something was wrong, but what? He wasn't like this earlier, while insulting me. Why the sudden attitude change?

"Provoke you?! Ha! I don't provoke unless I know the person will put up a good fight!" I stated. I heard him growl under his breath. His hand tightened on my shoulder. Suddenly against the bone of my shoulder, pain shot through.

"_OW!_" I shouted, my hand shooting my to shoulder. Hidan's hand had snapped back. I heard him grumble.

"Damn ring..." Hidan growled under his breath. I stop, causing him to run into me.

"Ring?" I asked, my voice sounding strange, even to me.

"Yeah," Hidan answered. He placed his hand on my shoulder again, this time my hand went to cover it. Sure enough on his first finger of his hand was a ring, the cool metal of it freezing the skin on my hand. I removed my hand and began to walk forward. He didn't remove his hand.

"Why do you wear a ring? And why that finger, God boy?" I asked, curious. It takes a lot to even sure that I wasn't angry. Pain and curiousity. My brothers hadn't figured out that combination yet. Hopefully this stranger hadn't either.

"It's part of an organization I'm part of. And that was the finger my ring was assigned to. Ya see, there are nine of us, really only eight. There used to be ten, and so there were ten rings. One guy left, keeping his ring. The ninth guy isn't really part of the organization yet, so he doesn't have a ring. But yeah. You're too talkative, seriously!" Hidan explained. He suddenly tightened his grip on my shoulder and stopped, causing me to stop. And I found out why.

The hallway in front of us lit up. There were a total of five sconces on each wall of the hallway, leading to a door. The ground dropped off and turned to water, stares rose out of the water and went to the door. Looking behind us was total darkness and the fire in the sconces seemed to just light themselves. Hidan walked up and stood beside me. Then he turned me to face him.

"We can go back now. This is the turning point. Once we get past this point we can't leave, not until tomorrow morning. If you do, I'll take you back to the rundown shop, but I can't walk you out of the district," Hidan said, putting his hands in his pockets. He looked at me calmly. Damn him!

"I wanna see what's on the other side of that door!" I said, pointing to said door. Damn my curiousity. I was gonna get killed by it one day. I mentally sighed and cursed to myself. Hidan smirked. He stepped forward and grabbed my chin.

"Ya sure? Think on this! If you don't go back, you'll get pretty pissed at me, seriously," Hidan explained. I sighed. There was nothing on this earth that could make me angerier at this moment.

"I want to get on the other side of that door!" I said, glaring Hidan in the eyes. He shook his head and smiled. What? What did I just get myself into?!

"Okay! You asked for it, seriously!" Hidan said. Then, quick as lightning, he had his hand along my jawline and an arm around my waist. Then he kissed me.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please reveiw and let me know what you think! 


End file.
